jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ako Hayasaka
is of the Jetmen. Biography Jetman Ako was attending high school when she was given the Jetman powers accidentally. After the Earth Ship was destroyed, the Birdonic Waves escaped and struck Ako while she was out walking, unbeknownst to her, she had gained the powers of the Blue Swallow. Ako could be rude and cheeky, for example asking for a wage if she became a Jetman, calling the Chief a hag and being rude to her teachers. She could also be very emotional, for example when the Vyram turned her childhood teddy bear into a monster and when her love interest Dan was killed after he risks his life to fight Radiguet inside Jet Garuda in order to save the Jetmen. She was best friends with her singing partner Kyoko and good friends with her fellow Jetmen especially Kaori and Raita. In the epilogue set three years after the final battle, Ako has become a singing sensation and she attends Kaori and Ryu's wedding. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Ako, alongside her team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Blue Swallow is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Ako fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Sugormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Blue Swallow powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Ako and her teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ako, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Blue Swallow appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? Ako joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Speed Team, where she partnered with TenmaRanger and fought against TimeGreen and FiveRed of Brain Team in the first round. Ultimately, both her and her teammate lost the match and was eliminated from the competition. Manga ''To be added Akibaranger Blue Swallow appears as part of the five-man Jetman team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Jetmen later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Jetman video game Blue Swallow appears with her team in the ''Chōjin Sentai Jetman'' video game. Her weapon of choice is the Bird Blaster and she has 6 hit points, she shares this trait with White Swan. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Blue Swallow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Blue Swallow appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Choujin Sentai Jetman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Jetman as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Blue Swallow Mecha *Jet Swallow *Bird Garuda / Jet Garuda Arsenal *Cross Changer *Corresponder *Jet Hand Cannon **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword *Smash Bomber **Bird Blaster **Beak Smasher *Wing Gauntlet *Jet Speeder Special Attacks *'Swallow Dash' Ranger Key The is Ako's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Blue Swallow Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Blue Swallow. *When the Gokaigers became the Jetmen while fighting Action Commander Bowser and his Zangyack force in the sky. *When the Gokaigers became the Jetmen in their fight with the bounty hunter Kiaido. The Jetman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Using their power of flight to disorient the two Sentai in the initial skirmish, they later split up, with the puppet Blue Swallow being defeated as part of a group of surviving Blue warrior keys by Gokai Blue and Super Gosei Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Ako received her key and became Blue Swallow once more. Gallery Jet-bluem.png|A male version of the Blue Swallow suit as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Imitations A copy of Blue Swallow was created as part of the Shadow Jetman. Light Armadillo created these evil Jetmen from their shadows, as they grew stronger, the real Jetmen grew weaker. Maria created a force-field of light over the city at night to create daylight so the Shadow Jetman could destroy the city. There were only four, as Gai Yuki was not there when the copies were made. Gai shot Maria so the light field went away, the Shadow selves vanished and the Jetman defeated Light Armadillo. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ako Hayasaka is portrayed by . As a child, she was portrayed by . As Blue Swallow, her suit actor was . Notes *Ako is the second female Blue Sentai Warrior after Megumi Misaki, and is the first one to sport a light blue color scheme (sky blue) as opposed to a normal shade of blue, which would be tradition for the next several seasons after Jetman's run. The only one who averts this color scheme is Akiba Blue, but she is part of an unofficial Sentai. *Ako is the last female Blue Ranger for 11 years until Nanami Nono. *Ako is the only Blue female (not including "unofficial ones") who has no connection to water. *She is the first, and currently only Sentai Ranger with a Swallow motif. *While Ako has the same bird motif and some similar personality traits, she is not the same gender as her Gatchaman counterpart, Jinpei the Swallow, who is male. **While Jinpei had blue colors for his cape and helmet, his costume was predominately yellow and red in terms of color. *In one episode, Ako wears jeans while wearing her primary outfit instead of denim shorts. But in most episodes, she is wearing denim shorts while wearing her primary outfit. *Her jersey jacket that she wears resemble the same color scheme from Ateneo De Manila University in the Philippines. *Ako is the second character to wear different attire within her primary outfit in one episode The first is Mika Koizumi. *In the Philippine Dub of the series, Ako is voiced by Stella Canete. *In the Philippine Dub, her sentai form as Blue Swallow was renamed as JetBlue while transforming using the Cross Changer *Ako is the only Jetman who is not seen from the front in the first episode - Ryu is seen from the front constantly throughout the episode due to being the first Jetman to be introduced, Raita and Kaori are shown from the front after being hit by Birdonic Waves, and Gai is shown from the front before being hit by a Birdonic Wave, as the man drinking the coffee that Radiguet appears in while broadcasting his image. Appearances * Super Sentai World * Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Sentai Big Gathering * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! '' **Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!?'' }} See also (The first Blue Ranger with light blue in suit) (The second female Blue Ranger) External links *Blue Swallow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Blue Swallow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Jetmen Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Skyforce Category:Characters portrayed by Shoji Hachisuka